Kuchrima
}} The least powerful of the lamia-kin (or lamyros), kuchrima are lower even than the more-common lamia. Other lamyros use them as scouts, and also as garbage disposals, as the kuchrima are renowned for devouring almost anything, including the bodies of their own kin. Appearance Kuchrima look like a cross between a humanoid and a giant condor and as such sort of resemble harpies. Their legs look avian ending in a huge pair of flesh rending talons. Its upper body is the most human part of this creature but instead of arms it has vulture like-wings. Its head looks like that of a condor mostly bald but with small patches of feathers and hair, it also has a sharp beak designed for ripping at carrion. Kuchrima often carry over-sized bows into battle gripped in their clawed talons. This gives them the ability to strike at foes while remaining airborne. Habitat & Ecology Kuchrima reside in many of the mountain ranges of Golarion although originally in Thassilon times they would have been concentrated around the Kodar Mountains and the realm of greed, Shalast where Lamia were favoured servants. Since the fall of Thassilon they have scattered to the highest mountains across Golarion. They choose to make their nest in high mountains to avoid contact with humanoids as they have a racial memory of their enslavement under the runelords. The Kuchrima share much of their ecology with the condors they resemble. They are primarily scavengers feasting on the dead. However at the high at which they dwell they carrion is often scarce so the Kuchrima are forced to hunt. They prey are normally the sort of hardy creatures that survive at such altitudes like giant rams, mountain goats and mountain aurochs. They sometimes follow in the paths of giant mountain avian predators like rocs. As food is so scarce at this heights Kuchrima usually glut themselves whenever they can completely stripping the flesh from their prey in minutes. Society Kuchrima while dumber than the average human do have their own societal structure. They generally live in groups of between thirteen and thirty four other kuchrima, these groups are called a "gluttony". A gluttony usually has about half as many young as it has members. Kuchrima are terrible parents not only do they not take care of their young but in lean times they often cannibalise them before turning on members of the gluttony that can defend themselves. A gluttony is always led by the strongest member, they have no elders as any kuchrima that is incapable of hunting for itself is turned on and devoured by the other members of the tribe. Kuchrima also play an important part in lamia society. They not only serve as scouts but as devourers of the dead. Whenever a lamia dies traditionally it is dressed in fine clothes and jewellery and then offered up to the Kuchrima however this tradition is often perverted by the lamia. Many resent giving kuchrima such fine gifts and instead steal the jewels and finery of the dead for themselves and replace them with shiny baubles. Though kuchrima have excellent eye sight they are not renowned for their ability to asses the value of the shiny baubles they collect. Abilities ; Catastrophic shot : Kuchrima are very capable with the over-sized bows they use and by aiming carefully can make them more damaging than usual. ; Disease : Due to their carrion based diet the bite of a kuchrima carries a potent disease. ; Over-sized Weapon : Kuchrima suffer no penalty for using their over-sized longbows as they are so adept at wielding them. References Category:Magical beasts Category:CR 8 creatures Category:Chaotic evil creatures Category:Mountains creatures Category:Lamyros